To Hell with you!
by SazuruKanaria
Summary: L and Light enjoy a day out, when they come upon a woman who does not like their relationship status. What will happen? Read to find out! L/Light, contains minor PDAs.


To hell with you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its Characters

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, LXLight, yaoi fluff, a mean homophobic woman, ect

* * *

L and Light walked down the street, hand in hand. Just 2 months ago, Light had proclaimed his crush on L, and it turned out that L liked Light back.

But then, Light had asked to be in prison on the suspicion that he may be Kira. Both L and Light knew that this was just cover so Yagami-san wouldn't find out his son was gay, but it still made L and Light said that they had to be separated for over 50 days.

Now though, L had put a chain on Light, so he could keep him close at all times.

People eyed the sparkly chain, but L didn't notice. Light tried to hide it, though, by shoving the extra chain in his pocket.

So far, however, it had been a good day out. L had taken Light to a tea café, then they went shopping for treats for L and books for Light. After that, they went to an ice cream store and bought ice cream, a simple vanilla scoop for Light, and a strawberry sundae for L.

Now, as they looked around for another place to go to, they ran into a foreign lady.

She looked American, pale with blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked a little overweight, and had caked her face in makeup.

She was also obviously a huge homophobe (A/N If you don't know, someone who hates gays)

"What's wrong with you?" she asked rudely, eyeing L and Light's clasped hands.

"What?" L asked.

"Why are you holding hands? Its gross!" She exclaimed. "What, are you gay?"

"What would happen if we were...?" L asked, clearly not noticing that she was totally against it.

"It's disturbing, thats what!" The woman said. "You're going to scar our children into thinking it's right!"

Light, not being able to stand it anymore, exploded. "Don't talk to my boyfriend in that way! Yes we ARE gay! And there's NOTHING you can do to stop us!" he panted, his energy quickly leaving him from all that yelling.

The woman glared at him. "I'll let you know that being gay is a horrible thing and will ruin your 'perfect' image," she said, clearly seeing from his clean clothes and perfect hair that he liked his image being perfect.

L held Light in his arms. "Love knows no boundaries, so our gender shouldn't affect it,"

The woman hesitated. "To.....to hell with you!" She yelled, and left the two alone.

L, seeing that Light needed to sit down, took Light to the nearest park and sat him down on a bench in the most private place he could find in a park.

After about half an hour, Light had felt better. He held L in his arms.

"Light?" L asked.

"You know what L?" Light said.

"W..what?" L asked.

"I'd rather go to hell and be with you than leave you and go to heaven alone," Light answered. He lightly kissed L on the lips.

"I...love you," Light whispered in L's ear.

"I...love you too," L answered.

L and Light sat like that for a while, in the privacy that the trees and other buildings gave them.

* * *

How's that for a one-shot?

UPDATE: I do know I originally made the woman a christian, but I got a review from Black Rose of Twilight saying it really offended her and I felt horrible. I guess I didn't explain it enough in my authors note I wasn't trying to?

Anyways, if you want to know why I originally made her christian, its that it just bugs me that alot of religions believe that being gay is a sin. I don't mind religion, but that one part just bugs me to no end. And I DO know not all of them are like that (I have a christian friend whos bisexual and she prefers girls over guys)

But they way it's written now what with her just being a homophobe works too, as they bug me too XD

And I do believe now that I just made her a homophobe that I wont offened people as often, seeing as a homophobe wouldn't read a clearly marked YAOI (Gay) story. XD

Well, please review! And also, please check out my OC story, Shades of Grey! Its been barley looked at and I've gotten writers block through it. Thank you!

~Sazurukanaria


End file.
